Talk:Fanon Character Stat Voting
In my opinion, *Strongest Character-Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki *Smartest Character-Echo Uchiha *Most Arrogant Character-Seireitou Hyuga *Most Instinctive Character-Ryun Uchiha *Cockiest Character-Seireitou Hyuga *Largest Chakra Supply-Ryun Uchiha *Most Creative-What exactly do you mean? *Fastest Character-Echo Uchiha *Creepiest Character-M.E.W. 2 *Funniest Character-Tuari Fire Echo Uchiha 03:25, 21 December 2008 (UTC) In my opinion; *Strongest Character-Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki *Smartest Character-Echo Uchiha *Most Arrogant Character-Seireitou Hyuga *Most Instinctive Character-Ryun Uchiha *Cockiest Character-Seireitou Hyuga *Largest Chakra Supply-Ryun Uchiha *Most Creative-Morag Tsurugi *Fastest Character-Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki *Creepiest Character-Haramaru *Funniest Character-Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki Ten Tailed Fox 03:35, 21 December 2008 (UTC) >_< I see seireitou's not liked *looks down* --Seireitou 03:38, 21 December 2008 (UTC) *Strikes A Ginyu Force Pose* That's not it, he just likes himself too much. Echo Uchiha 03:39, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Ya, it's not that we don't like Seireitou, it's just that he doesn't fit alot of the categories. Ten Tailed Fox 03:41, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Yo I added group choices so add those with your votes --Seireitou 03:55, 21 December 2008 (UTC) My Group Selections Top 3 Strongest Characters * Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki * Seireitou Hyuga * Ryun Uchiha Group with the Closest Bond * Ryun Uchiha and Tora Uchiha Top 3 Fastest Characters * Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki * Echo Uchiha * Seireitou Hyuga Group that would make the perfect 5-man Squad * Echo Uchiha * Ryun Uchiha * Tora Uchiha * Seireitou Hyuga * Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki Group that would make the perfect 4-man Squad * Seireitou Uchiha * Luke Uchiha * Echo Uchiha * Tora Uchiha Group that would make the perfect 3-man Squad * Ryun Uchiha * Tora Uchiha * Sanji of the Black Sea The two most unlikely to be in a team together * Seireitou Uchiha * Haramaru Hmm... Top 3 Strongest Characters: Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki, Seireitou Hyuga, and Ryun Uchiha/Echo Uchiha(those two are pretty even) Group with the Closest Bond:Ryun and Tora Top 3 Fastest Characters: Echo Uchiha, Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki, and Ryun Uchiha Group that would make the perfect 5-man Squad: Hikaru, Seireitou, Ryun, Echo, and Seireitou Uchiha Group that would make the perfect 4-man Squad: Hikaru, Seireitou, Ryun, and Echo. Group that would make the perfect 3-man Squad:Hikaru, Seireitou, Ryun(I'm not saying Echo's weaker, just that these three are more likely to cooperate with each other.) The two most unlikely to be in a team together: Seiretou and Tuari Fire Favorite Fanon Pairings: Echuari-Echo and Tuari Sei?- Seireitou Uchiha and whichever Watcher kissed him. Echo Uchiha 04:13, 21 December 2008 (UTC) My groups Top 3 Strongest Characters: Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki, Seireitou Hyuga, and Ryun Uchiha Group with the Closest Bond:Ryun Uchiha and Tora Uchiha Top 3 Fastest Characters: Seireitou Hyuga, Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki, and Echo Uchiha Group that would make the perfect 5-man Squad: Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki, Seireitou Hyuga, Ryun Uchiha, Echo Uchiha, and Minkai Zokatakei Group that would make the perfect 4-man Squad: Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki, Seireitou Hyuga, Ryun Uchiha, and Echo Uchiha. Group that would make the perfect 3-man Squad:Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki, Seireitou Hyuga, Ryun Uchiha The two most unlikely to be in a team together: Echo Uchiha and Minkai Zokatakei (No matter even if they are both evilly demonic) Favorite Fanon Pairings: *Echo Uchiha and Tuari Fire *Ryun Uchiha and Sakura Patchwork *Haizo Hyuga and Tsuneide Uchiha Evilly Demonic Ah yes, but those are the best sources of power. Sounds weird coming from a Christian, but I'm rather fond of demonolgy. Obviously not the practice of it, so I do that here through Echo. Mwahaha... Echo Uchiha 04:25, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Oh Yeah I forgot to put in my individual selections *'Strongest Character:' Tie between Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki and Seireitou Hyuga *'Smartest Character:' Echo Uchiha *'Most Arrogant Character:' Seireitou Hyuga *'Most Instinctive Character:' Ryun or Seireitou (Tough Choice) *'Cockiest Character:' Seireitou Hyuga *'Largest Chakra Supply:' Ryun Uchiha *'Most Creative:' Hikaru Kurosaki *'Fastest Character:' Seireitou Hyuga *'Creepiest Character:' Minkai Zokatakei *'Funniest Character:' Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki --Seireitou 23:39, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Alright It's going pretty good so far, but we still need more nominations for a majority vote. Echo Uchiha 21:45, 23 December 2008 (UTC) T.T Wow. I was entirely left out of this. Makes me feel disliked... Cold hard steel I agree with the last message I'm feel'n with you C.H.S. I wasn't included in this either and that also makes me feel disliked T.T ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 22:06, 23 December 2008 (UTC) *Shakes His Head* You guys seem to miss the entire point of this page. You two have voices, so vote. It's up to the public to decide if any character's name appears, so don't just complain, use your right and nominate. Echo Uchiha 22:09, 23 December 2008 (UTC) I agree with the secong and third to laste messages I fell exactly the same about that. It feels like people are only putting down characters that their friends have made or have fought with or they have made. Talk about biased. I feel so hated and left out (nothing new). The One and Only Hantou Mclean Namikaze '''HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Hantou Makurīn You guys are meanies. * Strongest Charceter: Hikaru Shadow Kurosaki * Smartest Character: Shuhankage * Most Arrogant Character: Seireitou Hyuga * Most Instinctive Character: Ryun Uchiha * Cockiest Character: Seireitou Hyuga * Largest Chakra Supply: Scarr Eromalc * Most Creative: ???? * Fastest Character: Echo Uchiha * Creepiest Character: Ean Eromalc * Funniest Charcter: Scarr Eromalc The One and Only Hantou Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Hantou Makurīn *Sigh* Yes, I'm sure whining will solve all of your problems. But, all of the current nominees were nominated soley because they fit the category better than anyone else. If you disagree, then why not vote? Echo Uchiha 22:25, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks Hantou, And for all who complained, sorry if your characters haven't been voted for yet, to be honest on my part I haven't completely read each of their articles. Not to be mistaken, I have seen each, just not read in depth. Echo Uchiha 22:46, 23 December 2008 (UTC) ... ... Whatever... *Strongest Character-Shuhankage *Smartest Character-Samuel Wil *Most Arrogant Character-Seireitou Hyuga *Most Instinctive Character-Ryun Uchiha *Cockiest Character- dunno... *Largest Chakra Supply-Scarr Eromalc *Most Creative- no idea... they're all the most creative! *Fastest Character- gee, their all pretty fast... *Creepiest Character-Seireitou Hyuga (lol!) *Funniest Character-Tuari Fire Cold hard steel 22:59, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Seireitou = creepy? How, what who what when how?? how the hell is seireitou the creepiest?? --Seireitou 23:03, 23 December 2008 (UTC) It's okay, he just likes to mess with people. -sticks tongue out at Chs- The One and Only Hantou Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Hantou Makurīn Thanks Thanks Steel, for voting and for reminding me of Tuari, she is extremely funny. See, voting isn't always bad. Echo Uchiha 23:05, 23 December 2008 (UTC) !!! I see no one reads my articles. Has everyone forgotten that Tuari can achieve near limitless speed when her Third Eye is uncovered? Also, the Swordless Swordsman could easily woup all of ya'll. Uh-huh. Don't go there girlfriend. (snap)(snap)(snap) However, I personally feel that the position descriptions are vague. I also feel that we do not have enough knowledge about other people's characters to make the call. I purpose that we state which of our own characters fit into each position, then decide as a group which of the characters submitted most fits each position. So if Echo submitted Echo Uchiha for fastest character, and I submitted Tuari Fire, we would decide as a group which of those two characters is the fastest. So I'll only be stating which of my own characters fits each position. Individual Selections * Strongest Character: What, like most powerful? Most physical striking and lifting power? Most fighting ability (without any powers and such)? ** Powerful: Hell Knight ** Physically Strong: Swordless Swordsman ** Fighting Ability: Donovan Origami * Smartest Character: What, like IQ level? Understanding of things? Strategizing power? Street smarts? Brainy-ness? Or book smarts? ** IQ Level: Matsu Sonokuma ** Comprehension: Tenshia ** Strategizing Power: Sakura Patchwork ** Street Smarts: Tuari Fire ** Brains: Bingo Gomu ** Book Smarts: Yuki Chisel * Most Arrogant Character: Kyan Sushiaki * Most Instinctive Character: Senses? Or survival instincts? ** Senses: Mattai Sonokuma ** Survival Instincts: Kasumi Steel * Cockiest Character: Tuari Fire * Largest Chakra Supply: Does it really matter? When people play as their Naruto characters, I don't think they even consider the possibility of their character running out of Chakra to use Jutsu with. All the characters on this Wiki seem to have infinite Chakra. -_-U * Most Creative: Mattai Sonokuma * Fastest Character: Speed, agility, or reflexes? ** Speed: Tuari Fire ** Agility: Kyan Sushiaki ** Reflexes: Mattai Sonokuma * Creepiest Character: Hell Knight * Funniest Character: I have a pretty twisted sense of humor, so I'm not the best judge on that one... Group Selections * Top 3 Strongest Characters: * Group with the Closest Bond: Swordless Swordsman and Tenshia * Top 3 Fastest Characters: * Group that would make the perfect 5-man squad: * Group that would make the perfect 4-man squad: * Group that would make the perfect 3-man squad: * The two most unlikely to be on a team together: * Favorite Fanon Pairings: --Cyberweasel89 23:23, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for voting, and yes, the categories are vague, but this article was merely created by Seireitou because people had began to post stats on their pages. I agree with your idea to some degree, but if everyone submits their own characters, won't they be most likely to vote almost strictly for their own as well? Take it as if we were like the Pirate Lords from Pirates of The Carribean 3, and a majority vote would be almost completely possible. I'm not saying that everyone would vote like that, just that many are likely to, because they know more about their own character than others. Echo Uchiha 23:33, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Well... This is a little hard... Strongest Character * Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki * Seireitou Hyuga * Ryun Uchiha Smartest Character * NOT Seireitou Hyuga (he never thinks before he attacks. He just blows stuff up and hopes for the best). * Echo Uchiha Most Arrogant Character * Seireitou Hyuga * Zukia Tojiro Most Instinctive Character * Echo Uchiha Cockiest Character * Seireitou Hyuga Largest Chakra Supply * Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki Most Creative * Matsu Sonokuma Fastest Character This is a little generic... * Echo Uchiha * Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki Creepiest Character * Echo Uchiha * Myoken Funniest Character * Tuari Fire * Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki * Nodoka Kumori (well in my opinion...) Weirdest Character(s) * The Watchers All of them, especially Bingo Gomu...sorry Cyber-san Most Annoying * Kokuangyo Tengu Narutokurosaki547 00:49, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Besides It could be worse, you could simply ask for the "Coolest" character. Echo Uchiha 04:26, 24 December 2008 (UTC) well...um... I'm not very sure, un. ^_^ Strongest Character *Zukia Tojiro Most Arrogant Character *Seireitou Hyuga Most Instinctive Character *Kusarihateru Cockiest Character *Seireitou Hyuga Largest Chakra Supply *Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki Most Creative *The Hermit Fastest Character *Echo Uchiha Creepiest Character *The Hermit Funniest Character *The Hermit ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 17:16, 24 December 2008 (UTC) =Mewshuji's choices= Individual Selections * '''Strongest Character: Tupac Shakur... no seriously, he's a god. -_- ... My real vote is for Shinigami. * Smartest Character: Can I choose Shikamaru? If not, Aniki Mitarashi * Most Arrogant Character: Seireitou Hyuga * Most Instinctive Character: Kasumi Steel * Cockiest Character: Ryuu Kazan * Largest Chakra Supply: Shujitori Kuramitsu... no seriously. He has a larger supply than Kisame * Most Creative: [[]] * Fastest Character: Tuari Fire * Creepiest Character: Hell Knight * Funniest Character: Anko Mitarashi Group Selections * Group with the Closest Bond: Team Orochimaru * Group that would make the perfect 5-man squad: Team Anko and Aniki Mitarashi * The two most unlikely to be on a team together: Orochimaru and Anko. ... >_> * Favorite Fanon Pairings: N/A... a lot of them make little sense, and I'm not allowed to pair Hinata and Shuji... *rolls eyes* Speed Actually, I try to make sure Echo Uchiha and Tuari Fire have equal levels of speed. So I guess that one would be a tie. (shrug) I'm not trying to out-speed you with Tuari, Echo. I aiming for equally matched. Besides, both have other skills besides speed to best each other with. And with Echo's Demon Sharingan and Onigan, he's probably still stronger. Though I appreciate all the votes for my characters and groups. The Watchers are pretty weird, aren't they? =D I mean, most evil organizations, particularly in anime, are comprised entirely of men with one (or sometimes, though rarely, two) females. But The Watchers are entirely female with one male member. XD I'm actually thinking of writing up one of their meetings for the Naruto Fanon Abridged Series. It's pretty funny how their different personalities conflict. XD And I appreciate the votes for most creative. ^_^ --Cyberweasel89 15:23, 31 December 2008 (UTC) The Hermit Oh, and I agree on The Hermit being the funniest character. ^_^ --Cyberweasel89 15:25, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Fine At least now he has someone to overcome. I just want it to be known that when I designed this character I made his skills and abilities based around pure speed, in complete entirety. So what I'm saying is if some god modder who runs around with every power known to man and then some competes with Echo, at least Echo's got his speed.Is that really too much to ask? Besides, I've always like the anime characters with the most speed. Hiei, Vegeta, Zane Truesdale(Famously short duels), Jin Kariya, and Byakuya Kuchiki. So I don't expect to hear any of the obvious god modders on this site complaining about speed, because that is mine, they can have all of that other nonsense they brag about. The Fastest Ninja, Echo Uchiha 06:19, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Gear Second What about Luffy's Gear Second? H13OUuG3WBo :--Cyberweasel89 06:39, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Speed To be honest, I'm probably just as enamored with speed as you are, Echo. I was actually the fastest person in gym class for most of my school years. Right up until I... started... (ahem)... developing....... ._.U Anyway, Ichigo's Bankai fights, Luffy's Gear Second, I eat up any anime fight involving speed. I practically get a high off it. Ichigo's fight with Byakuya Kuchiki, his fight with Jin Kadiya, and Luffy's fight with Blueno and Rob Lucci, are all my top favorite fights in all of anime history. Speaking of Ichigo's fights with those two, I think I have a pretty good video... 9SOHJz0HSTg :The funny thing is, if you replace Byakuya with Gaara and replace Senbonzakura Kageyoshi with Gaara's sand, you pretty much get the same fight. XD :--Cyberweasel89 06:39, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Umm This is a bit...Abandoned. Echo Uchiha 03:14, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Agreed. If only there were a way to make a wiki template for a poll graph, that would really help this page along. --Cold hard steel 03:24, 25 January 2009 (UTC) There probably is, I will go searching places like Wikipedia and see if there is an existing Poll template and bring it over here. Haru Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Chocolate Milk! | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Hantou Makurīn '' D'oh! I must have killed the article by posting a One Piece video and pointing out the similarities between how Gaara and Byakuya fight. T_T --Cyberweasel89 18:28, 25 January 2009 (UTC)